halofandomcom-20200222-history
Midship
Midship is a multiplayer map in Halo 2. Summary Midship is a small Halo 2 multiplayer map, ideal for duels and small free-for-all games. It takes place on the Covenant warship, Pious Inquisitor. Although not exactly symmetrical, it is considered to be a symmetrical map, due to the fact that the asymmetrical sections are equal distances from each base. Midship prominently features the purple/pink color combination of most Covenant warships. It is generally agreed upon that this is an excellent map to play Oddball, its variants, or a swords or shotguns-only free-for-all. Midship features a luxurious bridge and has many hidden sniping locations. Having a large number of players on this map makes camping increasingly difficult, which typically results in a more enjoyable playing experience. Overview Territories *Center *Planet side Deck *Moon side Deck *Batteries *Walkway Tactics #The narrow beams on the center of the very top, middle structure can be climbed on. This is useful for hiding and performing surprise attacks with the sword, as it is a very uncommon place to hide. #There are a total of six (three pairs) explosive containers. Use them to your advantage. #Although this map is mostly close-range, the Battle rifle and Carbine are useful too. #This is also a good place for sticking. Players can stick each other from far quite easily, and features many Plasma Grenades. Glitches It is possible to get out of the map. For this, you need two players, one with an Energy Sword. You need both players on the left side of the Carbine Tower. Have one person walk into the curved wall towards the middle of the level. The person with the Energy sword should be near the pillar. Slowly move out and then lunge at the other person. This will send you through the ground and outside into space where you will usually die. There is another way to get out by using two players, one with an Energy Sword. Have one player stand against the corner, then the other in front with the sword. The first player must throws a plasma grenade out and not stick the second player. Then the second player must lunge and kill the first player. The grenade will explode in the background, and the first player will be blown out of the ship. A little known glitch makes it possible to commit suicide with barely more than a piece of metal. Firstly, shoot one of the gravity lift generators, until a panel explodes and one of the metal pieces flies off. Make sure the curve is facing up. Then jump up and down rapidly on the metal. If it doesn't work, try jumping on a different part of the metal plate. If successful, your shields should show damage, or you will die. There is also a funny way to die in this level. On one of the sides, there are two low energy shields. You can fall through the said shields and doing so will either cause your body to jerk erratically or will stretch out one of your limbs. It is possible to collapse the bridge in the center. Apparently, when 16 players jump repeatedly on the bridge, it will eventually fall. It is also possible to be killed when the gravity bridge falls on you using the said technique above, and when it swings erratically it can splatter you. both these are Killed By The Guardians kills. Trivia *Midship was remade in Halo 3 as Heretic and in Halo 5: Guardians as Truth. *You can see some interesting faces on the Moon. *You will see pieces of debris floating around the outside of the ship. *There appears to be a Marathon symbol on Africa. *If you push the large crates to the center platform, they will eventually sink to the floor. *The Pious Inquisitor was originally called the Begotten Angel during Halo 2 s development.[http://youtu.be/YGSuPZVgxLg?t=3m3s YouTube - Halo 2 - Beyond Single Player, Multiplayer and Live 3:03] Gallery H2_Concept_Midship.jpg|Concept paper design for Midship. Videos Halo Multiplayer Maps - Halo 2 Midship Sources es:Centro de Nave (Nivel) fr:Le Vaisseau it:Al Centro della Nave Category:Halo 2 Multiplayer Maps